Elite Danger
by WitChan
Summary: Glacia and Drake planned to do something to Phoebe at night.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

On a hot, sunny day in Hoenn, a woman named Phoebe was heading towards the left side of the Pokémon League while humming. Once there, she sees a cute flower on the ground. She bent down and came closer to it. She slightly sniffed it. "Smells good." Phoebe said. She continued to sniff it. As she did, two middle-aged people appeared behind (not too close) the younger Elite Four member. It was Glacia and Drake. They stared at Phoebe's ass.

"Nice ass, huh?" Glacia asked. "It sure is." Drake replied. The two continued to stare at Phoebe's ass. Phoebe got up and turned around, seeing Glacia and Drake from a bit distance. She smiled while coming closer to them. "Hi, guys." Phoebe said. She went past the middle-aged people while they turned around to look at her from behind. "You wanna do it tonight, Drake?" Glacia asked. "Yes." Drake replied. After talking, the two went inside the Pokémon League. They were going to do something with Phoebe tonight. They've already planned it weeks ago.

At night...

Phoebe headed out of the Pokémon League. She was heading home. Glacia and Drake followed her without letting her know. Once Phoebe made it to her home after an hour walk, she went inside her pocket to grab her keys. Glacia and Drake were still behind Phoebe, unbeknownst to her. Then, Glacia quickly pulled a cloth out of her pocket and began holding Phoebe's head. She put the cloth near the younger woman's nose, knocking her out. "Nice." Glacia said after knocking Phoebe out. She lifted Phoebe's unconscious body and then headed west with Drake.

Minutes later...

Phoebe finally woke up. She was looking at a ceiling. It wasn't hers. It had painted snowflakes. "Where am I?" Phoebe didn't know where she was at. She got up and saw Drake and Glacia standing near her. "Where am I, guys? How did I get here?" Phoebe asked. "We brought you here, Phoebe." Glacia replied with a different voice. "Why?" Phoebe asked again. "You'll see in a few seconds." Drake replied.

Phoebe didn't know what was going on. Glacia came closer to her. She raised her hand near Phoebe's face. "You see this hand, Phoebe?" Glacia asked. "Of course I do, Glacia." Phoebe replied. "What about it?" she asked. "Well... you're gonna feel this!" Glacia replied while slapping Phoebe's cheek. Phoebe gave Glacia a horrifying look on her face. She can't believe what Glacia did to her.

"What was that for, Glacia?" Phoebe asked with the same look on her face. Glacia didn't reply. Instead, she slapped Phoebe again and again. Glacia continued to slap the defenseless girl while she was screaming at Drake for help. He just stood there. Glacia finally stopped. Phoebe was crying. She looked at Drake. "Why didn't you stop her, Drake?" Phoebe asked as she continued crying. He didn't say anything. Glacia grabbed Phoebe's throat, forcing the innocent woman to look at her.

Glacia went closer to Phoebe's face and gave her a deep kiss. Then, the middle-aged woman grabbed one of Phoebe's breasts from the outside. Phoebe couldn't defend herself from this. Glacia let go after kissing Phoebe for twenty seconds. She touched the upper part of Phoebe's cloth. Then, she ripped it off, exposing Phoebe's breasts. Then, she went under Phoebe's skirt and ripped it off too. The only thing Glacia didn't rip off was Phoebe's panties.

"Take care of Phoebe's panties for me, Drake." Glacia said. "Ok Glacia." Drake said as he went closer to Phoebe. Then, he touched the panties and then ripped them off, exposing Phoebe's wet pussy. "Ah... I knew you would get excited over this, you filthy whore." Glacia said. "Lie down for us." After hearing Glacia's demand, Phoebe laid flat on Glacia's bed. Glacia and Drake went closer to Phoebe's nipples. Then, they put their mouths on each nipple and sucked on them. Phoebe moaned.

"Stop it, please... Please stop..." Phoebe begged for her fellow Elite Four members to stop but they kept going. "Ah... Ah... please stop it... I'm begging you..." Phoebe continues to beg but it didn't work. Drake and especially Glacia sucked on Phoebe's nipples hard. "Ah... Ah... Ah... please... stop this... Ah... Ah..." Again, Phoebe begged and begged. No matter how many times she begged, the rape won't stop.

Drake and Glacia finally got off Phoebe's nipples. They're not done with the poor woman yet. "Don't even think about escaping, bitch." Glacia said. She took off her clothes while Drake did the same. They were all naked like Phoebe. Glacia grabbed Phoebe's hair. Then, she dragged the innocent woman near Drake's dick. "Let's see if you can handle this, bitch." Glacia said as she opened Phoebe's mouth with her other hand. Then, she shoved Phoebe's head to Drake's dick, making her suck it. Glacia went back and forth on Phoebe. Phoebe cried again while Drake moaned.

"You like that, you dirty bitch?!" Glacia screamed at her victim while torturing her. The evil woman moved her hand towards Phoebe's left breast. Then, she pinched the nipple, making Phoebe scream. It muffled, however. "You like that shit too, bitch?!" Again, Glacia screamed. She went faster on Phoebe's head, giving the poor girl all the torture. Finally, she let go. Phoebe was gasping for air while touching her throat slightly.

"Oh, god... Oh, god... my throat..." Phoebe continued to gasp and gasp. Then, she stopped. "You want more, bitch?" Glacia asked. "I... I can't... my throat..." Phoebe replied. "I guess that's a yes." Glacia said. She grabbed Phoebe's hair again, before shoving her head to Drake's dick, making her suck it again.

"Make Drake cum in your mouth, whore!" Glacia screamed while torturing her. Again, Drake moaned. "Take it like a bitch! Take it!" Glacia screamed again. "Ah... Ah... here I come!" Drake said as he could the sperm coming out of his dick. Finally, it did as most of it went inside Phoebe's throat. "Oh, that felt good..." Drake said. Glacia moved Phoebe's head away from Drake's dick. Phoebe coughed violently. Half of Drake's sperm came out of Phoebe's mouth while coughing. Finally, Phoebe stopped.

"You... would've... killed me... like this..." Phoebe said as she could barely tell her words. "We're not trying to kill you, you fucking piece of shit!" Glacia screamed as she slapped Phoebe again. After that, she grabbed Phoebe's hair again, before moving her towards Drake's balls. "Suck them good." Glacia demanded. Phoebe gobbled her whole mouth on Drake's balls and sucked on it. Drake moaned again.

"You like sucking those wrinkly hairy balls, huh?" Glacia asked with a devious voice. Phoebe continued to suck on them while Glacia was holding her hair. "And by the way, Phoebe, don't bite Drake's balls. It won't help you escape since I'm still holding your hair." Glacia reminded. She looked at Drake. "Feels good, huh?" Glacia asked. "Yes... Oh, god... Yes..." Drake replied as he kept moaning.

"That means you're gonna suck it more, Phoebe." Glacia said to the poor girl. The action kept going and going as poor Phoebe continued to give Drake a good ball-sucking. Glacia finally pulled Phoebe away from Drake's balls, making the poor girl face her. Glacia gave Phoebe another deep kiss. Then, she let go. She grabbed Phoebe's hair and pulled the girl over to her saggy breasts. "Suck one of them, bitch." Glacia demanded.

Phoebe moved deeply to the right nipple and sucked on it. As Phoebe went on, Glacia moaned. "Oh, Phoebe... That feels so good you filthy slut..." Glacia said while she moaned. While getting her nipple sucked, she moved her hand closer to Phoebe's wet pussy. Then, she thrusted it after putting two of her fingers inside. Drake went down to Phoebe's ass and put his fingers inside her asshole, thrusting it.

Again, Phoebe's scream muffled. She couldn't endure the pain like this. "Ah... Ah... That's enough, whore..." Glacia said as she pulled Phoebe away from her wet nipple while she and Drake moved their fingers away from Phoebe's private areas. Then, the old woman moved Phoebe towards her wet pussy. "Lick it clean." Glacia demanded again. Phoebe pulled her tongue out and took a lick. Glacia didn't like what Phoebe was doing. She pulled Phoebe away from her wet pussy, making the girl look at her again.

Glacia slapped her. "That's (slap)... not (slap)... how (slap)... you (slap)... lick (slap)... my (slap)... pussy (slap)... you (slap)... fucking (slap)... whore (slap)...!" Glacia yelled. Phoebe started crying. "Do it right!" Glacia yelled again as she moved Phoebe to her wet pussy. Phoebe put her whole mouth on Glacia's wet pussy and began eating it. "Ah..." Glacia jumped a bit. Then, she moaned. "Ah... that's... how you... do it... you dumb... slut..." Glacia said while moaning.

As Phoebe went on with the oral sex, Glacia moaned loudly. Drake was jacking off to this. "Oh, shit... keep munching my carpet... it feels so good..." Glacia said with the same tone of moan. "Ah... Ah... Ah... Oh, god... Oh, Phoebe... I could... make you... do this... all night... if I... had too..."Glacia continued to spout off words. "Shit... shit... god... I'm done... for now..." Glacia said as finally moved Phoebe away from her pussy.

She gasped while holding Phoebe's hair. Then, she stopped. She let go of the poor girl's hair, before turning around. Her saggy ass was all up on Phoebe's bruised face. "Lick my asshole, bitch." Glacia said with force. Phoebe put her whole mouth on the center part of Glacia's ass-crack and licked the evil woman's asshole. Glacia moaned again and again as Phoebe went on.

"Ah... Ah..." Glacia kept moaning. A lot of time went by as Phoebe continued to give Glacia an unpleasant oral sex. "Ah... Ah... that's enough for now..." Glacia turned around and face Phoebe. Phoebe had a sad look on her face. "You're so cute when you're sad, Phoebe." Glacia said. She carried Phoebe's body with strength, before throwing her flat on the bed. Then, she spread Phoebe's legs. She went closer to Phoebe's wet pussy and then put her whole mouth inside it. Phoebe gasped. Glacia munched it.

"Ah..." Phoebe moaned. All she can do is moan. Telling Glacia to stop won't save her. Speaking of Glacia, it looked like she was extremely serious when eating Phoebe's pussy. She wanted to give Phoebe all the torture she can deliver. "Ah..." Phoebe spouted the same words over and over. That's all she can say during the torture. Glacia let go of Phoebe's pussy, which relieved the younger woman. Phoebe gasped.

"So delicious." Glacia said. She went under the bed while Phoebe continued to gasp. Then, she stopped. Glacia retrieved an item out of her bed and it was a strap-on. This shocked Phoebe. Glacia equipped the strap-on around her waist. After that, she climbed on the bed, before laying next to Phoebe. Drake climbed on the bed too. "Lay atop of me, bitch." Glacia demanded. Phoebe got atop of the evil woman while putting the thick dildo inside her pussy, making her gasp. Then, Drake got atop of Phoebe, sticking his dick inside Phoebe's asshole. Phoebe gasped again.

The middle-aged trainers fucked the lifeless young trainer. Phoebe moaned. "Ah... Ah..." Phoebe's moaning grew violent as the fucking went on. Her private areas felt painful, especially her pussy. "Ah...! Ah...!" Phoebe screamed. She's been screaming like this some time while getting fucked. "It hurts, huh bitch?" Glacia asked while fucking Phoebe's pussy. She didn't respond. Instead, she kept screaming and screaming as the double-penetration goes on.

"I think we're done fucking this little whore." Glacia said. She and Drake finally stopped. Drake got off Phoebe. Then, Glacia moved Phoebe away from her. She got off the bed while taking the strap-on off and putting it back on the bed. Phoebe gasped and gasped while crying. Her pussy felt burnt coming from Glacia's hardcore fucking. Also, she felt like she couldn't move since Drake fucked her asshole hard.

Phoebe stopped gasping. However, she continued to cry. Glacia came closer to her victim and push her flat on the bed. Then, she raised Phoebe's right leg, holding it. "You'll love this, then." Glacia said as she touched Phoebe's wet pussy with hers. Then, Glacia moved up and down in a rough way, scissoring Phoebe's pussy. Regardless of feeling less pain from her pussy, Phoebe didn't like what Glacia was doing to her. Drake was jerking near Phoebe's face.

"Cum for me, bitch!" Glacia yelled. The scissoring continued as the girls haven't reached an orgasm yet. They moaned together. Finally, they did while Drake releases sperm out of his dick, shooting it at Phoebe's face. The girls gasped together. Then, they stopped. Glacia came closer to Phoebe and gave her another deep kiss while putting Drake's sperm in her mouth to share it with Phoebe.

Glacia finally broke of the kiss. "If you ever tell anyone that Drake and I did this to you, you're dead." Glacia warned. "Now get out of here." Glacia said as Phoebe slowly got out of the bed and headed to the door. Like before, she cried and cried.

The next day...

Phoebe went inside the first room of the Pokémon League. She was still crying that Drake and Glacia raped her last night. Sidney looked at Phoebe with confusion. "What's wrong, Phoebe?" Sidney asked. Before Phoebe could say anything, Glacia and Drake appeared near Phoebe's room. They smiled at poor Phoebe. "Nothing, Sidney." Phoebe replied.

She went inside her room with Drake and Glacia following her. Then, she felt a slap coming from her ass. Glacia did it. "Meet us tonight at my house. Otherwise, you're dead." Glacia said while she was smiling. "We'll give you good sex this time, Phoebe." Drake said. He winked at Phoebe. Then, the middle-aged trainers headed to the next room. Phoebe went down and cried loudly while putting her head between her legs. Her life was completely ruined.

The End


End file.
